


My Hero

by VikingWoman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Derek, Scenting, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, True Mates, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingWoman/pseuds/VikingWoman
Summary: Derek finally reveals how he feels about Stiles and they enter into a risky secret relationship.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. The Pool

Derek hadn't expected to actually run into the mystery monster when he had gone to the high school to question Stiles. He had heard about the mechanic that had died that Stiles had found, he was sure she knew more than she had told the police. Which didn't surprise him, her father being the sheriff and unaware of the werewolves running around his town made it hard to tell anyone what was going on.  
He had brought Erica with him planning to just have a little bit more man power, he didn't like to scare Stiles to get his answers but he had to get some of his answers. He didn't know what was going around killing people or why it was killing people, he wasn't even sure what it looked like. He was sure that Stiles knew though so he needed to talk to her.  
He waited by the pool on the other side of the gym while he sent Erica to get Stiles. This was the furthest place from the lacrosse field where everyone was watching the latest game. He knew that the Argents and Scott were there, neither of those were people he wanted to run into.  
Scott didn't want to accept his place in Derek's pack and step into his roll as a second in command, so he didn't want to be around him right now.  
The Argents..... They were still blaming his pack for the horrible things happening in town and for the death of Kate Argent - the psycho bitch responsible for the death of Derek's family. He wasn't sorry she was dead, he was sorry she had ever been born.  
He heard click of Erica's heels approaching from the hall behind him and he slowly turned to look at the door. Erica appeared first and gave him her confident smile, Derek kept himself from rolling his eyes.  
A few steps behind her was Stiles.  
Derek took a deep breath of her scent and listened carefully to her heart which was already pounding a bit. She was worried and he could tell she had been running around the school though he wasn't sure why.  
"Hello Stiles." he said smiling at her.  
"Hey Derek. Look, I was kinda busy -" she began.  
"You know something about this thing running around town and I need to know everything you do." he said stepping forward slowly.  
"I- uh I really don't know anything." she began taking a deep breath.  
He could hear her heart rate change and knew she was lying to him, she seemed scared. When she stopped talking he just gave her a warm look.  
"I know you're lying to me Stiles." he said "I don't like being lied too. Tell me what you saw and that's as far as this has to go."  
Stiles' face turned bright red and she looked away from him, he could see her starting to chew on her bottom lip as if she was thinking it over. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and then let out a deep sigh.  
"Scott's going to kill me." she muttered "What do you need to know?"  
"What did you see at the mechanic's shop?" he asked frowning.  
"You heard about that?" Stiles asked frowning.  
"I know the police said you found him but I think there's more to it then that."  
Stiles' face fell and she looked away from him her eyes closing as she gave a slight shudder. Derek felt concern go through him as if Stiles was one of his pack, he had to clench his fists against the urge to reach for her.  
With a jerk of her shoulders she turned back to him with a slight smile that he knew was absolutely fake and she shifted her sight around them.  
"Okay so maybe I was there when he died but I couldn't really explain that to my dad could I?" she asked frowning.  
"What did you see?" Derek asked. "The creature, what did it look like?"  
Stiles tongue flicked over her lips slowly and she took a deep breath her eyes seeming to go unfocused.  
"It had scales like a snake, these yellow eyes with black slits, a tail, sharp stubby claws, and these small sharp teeth."  
As Stiles had been explaining what the creature looked like Derek had caught the sound of clicking above them on the balcony. He looked up at about the same time that Erica did and he saw the flash of something as something flicked above them. Stiles fell silent after a moment and she stepped forward to stand on the other side of Derek, he heard the sharp intake of breath.  
The lizard monster was balancing on the top bar of the railing and it's tail was flicking around behind him. The lizard thing snarled at the three of them and then it leapt towards them with a growl.  
Derek let out a snarl pushing Stiles behind him and he faced the creature. The thing was quicker than he had expected and before he could do anything Erica was suddenly collapsed on the ground. She let out a slight whine of pain but Derek didn't have time to worry about her the monster didn't seem interested in the downed girl.  
Derek whirled around to look at Stiles who was backing away scrambling to get her phone out of her pocket.  
"Stiles run." he yelled.  
Before he could move or say anything else something sharp sliced across his neck and tried to turn around to see what was going on. His body was quickly starting to go numb and he couldn't make anything do what he wanted it to do. Before he could right himself he was falling face first onto the ground and he couldn't move more then turn his head to the side.  
He flicked his eyes up towards the sound of the lizard approaching his collapsed body.  
Then he was being jerked upright and he was pulled to his feet roughly. For a moment he wondered who it was that had grabbed him but then he glanced down to see the short brown hair of Stiles.  
"Stiles, no you need to run." he growled.  
"Come on sourwolf we're getting out of here." she said through gritted teeth.  
Suddenly she let out a cry as her phone slipped out of her hands and Derek knew that she hadn't meant for it to happen, she had let go of him. He let out a cry for Stiles as he fell towards the water in the pool and then he hit the cold water sinking towards the bottom. Oh god was this how he was going to die?  
Derek held his breath closing his eyes, if he was going to drown he was going to try to hold his breath.  
He wished he had been willing to tell Stiles how he had really felt about her. He had had a crush on her since they had met in the woods that first day and he couldn't really explain what had drawn him towards her. He was in love with her but he didn't want to scare her away from him forever. His confession might scare her and give her an even better reason to stay away from him.  
When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see Stiles swimming towards him one hand reaching for him. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt and she gave a hard jerk starting to kick for the surface. When they broke through the surface of the water, Derek took a deep breath of the air as they bobbed in the water.  
Stiles kept one arm around his waist and one of his arms was draped over her shoulder as she struggled to keep both of them afloat. Derek's eyes flicked around the area and he couldn't see the lizard, even though he could hear the click of it's claws. He tried to turn his head to try following the sound but he couldn't even make his legs kick to help keep them alive.  
"Do you see it?" he asked a little breathless.  
"No, I can't see it." she gasped.  
Derek looked over at her out of the corner of his eyes "Why did you come back for me? You could have got away from that thing."  
"Yeah, right like I would leave you to die." she grumbled.  
"You could have." Derek said "You would have been safe, now I don't know."  
"We'll get out of this."  
"Were you able to call Scott?"  
"I dropped my phone before I could call."  
"Any chance he'll come looking for you?" Derek asked frowning slightly.  
Stiles just shook her head slightly.  
It was an hour later that Stiles had to let Derek drop back below the water to make a break for her phone to try to get them some kind of help. Derek was pulled back to the surface after what felt like forever but he had a bit more hope now.  
"Did you get through?" Derek asked.  
Stiles frowned slightly then gave her head a shake.  
While Stiles worked on keeping them afloat Derek tried to focus on getting any feeling back into his body by trying to force his fingers to move or his toes. He noticed that as it was getting closer to the second hour that they had been in the pool that Stiles was starting to shake. Derek frowned and he realized that his werewolf power was keeping him from getting cold.  
"We need to get out of here." Derek said softly.  
"But I can't see it." Stiles said sounding exhausted. "That thing could be anywhere."  
Stiles looked around the pool area and then she started pulling both of them towards the side. Derek couldn't really see what she was looking at but he hoped that it would get them out of the pool.  
After a few moments Derek felt both he and Stiles being jerked from the pool, they collapsed onto the floor beside the pool. They looked up to see Scott standing around them and then they heard the sound of the hissing behind them, Derek looked behind them to see it already crawling their way. He barely had control of his arms but he quickly started pulling himself to Stiles.  
She looked surprised when he pulled her close to his chest and then Derek was laying over her protectively. If that lizard thing tried to attack them it would have to kill Derek to get him away from Stiles.  
He lifted his head to watch the creature start towards Scott eyes focused more on him then on any of the people on the ground.  
By the time that the fight was over Derek knew what they were dealing with, a Kanima.

After the Kanima had run away from them they had all gotten to the parking lot, Derek changed into clothes he kept in his car. Derek sent Erica ahead of him back to the rest of the pack in the abandoned train station he was staying in.  
He wanted to hang around for Stiles, who at the moment was arguing with Scott about how long it had taken him to get there to help them. She was angry but she was shaking from how cold she was. Derek stepped forward to the two arguing and he reached out to touching her arm.  
Stiles jumped and her eyes shot over to him, Scott seemed shocked by him coming over to them.  
"Do you want a ride home?" Derek asked his eyes staying focused on her. "The heat is on in my car already."  
"Uh... I -" she began her eyes going to Scott. "You know what yes. I would really appreciate that Derek."  
"Stiles come on." Scott began.  
Derek cut him off "I'll take it from here Scott."  
Derek put his arm around Stiles back leading her towards the car. He opened the passenger door and helped her into the car before hurrying over to the driver side.  
He didn't know why he was doing this but after the close call they had had with Kanima he knew he wanted to talk to her. It would be easier to talk to her well away from Scott and he was worried that she was going to get sick sitting around in those wet clothes.

By the time they got back to the Stilinski house the Sheriff had already left for work leaving a note on the kitchen table for Stiles when they got there. Derek had insisted on going into the house with her saying he wanted to check for any danger that might be in her house while he was there. Then he saw how shaky on her legs she was at the moment, she was exhausted and could barely stand on her own feet.  
Derek decided he was going to stick around to get her taken care of. The first thing on his list of taking care of her was to get her into a nice warm bath while he fixed her some dinner. He took her upstairs and started the water running while he brought her into the bathroom.  
While the tub was filling he turned to look at her and this was where he hesitated.  
"I'm going to help get you out of those clothes." he said slowly.  
He didn't miss her suddenly going bright red in the face and her heart starting to beat a little faster.  
"I'll manage." she said with a nervous smile.  
"I'm not trying to take advantage of you Stiles." he grumbled "I just want to keep you from getting sick."  
Stiles blushed even more and averted her eyes.  
"Look as beautiful as you are Stiles, I don't want to hurt you or take advantage of you tonight. And if I let myself get carried away that's exactly what it would be."  
Stiles looked at him with her mouth hanging open slightly "You.. think I'm pretty?"  
"Beautiful." he corrected her with a smile. "And I don't think, I know."  
She gave him a shy smile and then she was blushing even deeper "I think I can try to get undressed myself."  
Derek lifted his brows then sighed "Alright I'm going to start some dinner and I'll be back to check on you in a bit."  
Stiles watched him leave - he could practically feel her eyes burning into him - before she closed the bathroom door behind him.  
He went downstairs to her kitchen and started to go through the cabinets looking for something that he could feed her. He found some cans of chicken noodle soup in one of the cabinets and he pulled them out deciding it would probably get her warmed up.  
He had just put the pot with the soup in it on to cook when he heard her let out a slight curse. He smirked slightly until she called his name softly then he was moving quickly to get to the bathroom.  
Before he walked in he knocked and then he looked into the room, she was mostly undressed sitting on the edge of the tub. She looked up at him with a sigh then admitted that she needed help getting out of the rest of her clothes. He gave her nod and stepped into the room to help her peel the rest of her clothes off.  
It was mostly her shirt and under wear type clothes that she was struggling with, he kept his eyes averted from her as he helped her. Once she was naked in front of him, he took her delicate arm and helped steady her while she sank into the warm water. The satisfied sigh she gave was enough to make him feel proud of his actions so far.  
Derek left the bathroom pulling the door closed behind him while he went to check on the food. He waited downstairs in the kitchen until he heard her starting to get out of the tub then he cut off the now hot soup and poured it into a large bowl. Once he had done that he located a tray that he carried it up to her bedroom, he placed the food on her desk and walked over to the dresser.  
He pulled out some warm clothing and then made his way to the bathroom where he found her drying off. He took a deep breath of the air in the bathroom and she had managed to get the smell of the pool chemicals off of her skin. Her sugar and spice smell was all that lingered around them if he ignored the smell of the soap she had scrubbed her skin with.  
He put down a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt on the counter top his eyes flicking over to her.  
She was scrubbing herself dry with the towel so most of her body was on view for him to see and Derek took a moment to examine her. Her body was on the skinny side but she had those wide hips that he had to clench his fist from touching her, he wanted to grip those hips so he could nuzzle against her.  
Her waist was slim and then her breasts were the perfect size to fit in his hands. There had been nights where he had fantasized about those breast being under his hand while he thrust into her.  
When she looked up at him starring at her she blushed pulling her towel around her. He turned away quickly and he could feel his own face heating up with a blush, she was beautiful just like he had told her. She was perfect for him and the more he looked at her the more he wanted to take her away from all of this. It would protect her from the Kanima that was hunting them now and she wouldn't have to deal with pack problems.  
But then again he knew if he could even talk her into leaving then it wouldn't be long before the police started hunting them. She was the Sheriff's daughter and she wasn't yet eighteen. She was still a child by the state laws even though she had been through a lot more than most adults.  
"I made you some food, I'll wait in your room for you." he said softly. "Do you need anything?"  
"Why are you doing all of this?" she asked curiously.  
"I do owe you, you kept me from drowning for one." he said smiling.  
"You don't owe me for that."  
Derek looked at her then "Someone needed to take care of you tonight and I'd rather it was me."  
"But why?"  
"We can talk about that later, after you've rested for awhile."  
Derek left the room and returned to her bedroom where he sat down on the bed with his own sigh of relief. He had to admit he was getting tired, he laid back on her bed closing his eyes just for a second.  
By the time he was jerked back awake it was because Stiles was slidding into the bed with him. His half asleep mind encouraged him to reach out for her and he agreed that it sounded like a good idea. Derek reached out grabbing her hips pulling her back against him as he snuggled his body closer to her's. He felt complete with her body fitting against his like a missing puzzle piece.  
"Did you eat?" he mumbled against the back of her neck.  
Stiles nodded her head and her body actually relaxed against him, he wrapped his arms around her waist ready to doze back off.  
"Thank you for staying." she said quietly. "I feel a lot safer with you here."  
Derek gave a pleased hum and leaned forward a bit more he could press his mouth to her neck. He kept the kiss light and not pressuring so she would feel comfortable. Then he laid himself beside her pulling her body closer to him and then he worked to pull a blanket over both of them.  
Stiles was asleep in seconds and Derek was quick to follow.


	2. Confessions

Stiles didn't want her dream to end it was too good to be true and the thought that it would be over when she woke up would be enough to make her cry. She had wanted to be with Derek since she had met him and she was sure he wouldn't feel the same way, she was too embarrassed to say anything. She didn't want that kind of humiliation when he rejected her, though she was sure he wouldn't be mean in his rejection.  
This dream was wonderful and she was going to savor it. She was laying in Derek's arms and her head was laying on his chest, she didn't dare open her eyes just in case that would be enough to wake her. Instead keeping her eyes closed she began to run her hands over him with a sigh tugging at the neck of his shirt.  
Derek must have been awake or he was a light sleeper because he then turned his head to where his face was closer to her. That was what she had wanted and eagerly she pressed her mouth to his, his lips were warm against her's almost feverish. The stubble of his beard scratched at her and she found she actually liked the way it felt against her skin.  
She reached up putting her arms around his neck and Derek rolled their bodies till she was laying underneath him. One of his hands cradled her head and the other went to her leg pulling it up to his hip, she shuddered against him her hands clutching at him.  
Her mouth opened under his and she felt his tongue gently dip into her mouth tasting her. Stiles let her hands run over his back and she put one of her hands in his thick dark hair, she was surprised by how soft it actually was in her hand. Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth and his hips gave a slight jerk that made her gasp, he moved his mouth away from her's to press against her neck.  
"I've wanted you for so long." he groaned. "I love you."  
His voice was so deep and needy that she couldn't resist opening her eyes to look down at him, she expected that to wake her up. But it didn't.  
Instead she was looking at Derek who was starring back at her with hopeful eyes and his lips still parted from the kissing. Stiles realized that all of that had just happened, Derek was really here and he had just told her he loved her. With a gasp she sat up her hand going to her mouth as she stared at him where he pushed back to give her a little bit of space.  
Stiles couldn't help that she was hyperventilating and she could see the worry in Derek's eyes as he reached for her hesitantly.  
"Stiles?" he asked gently.  
"You're real." she squeaked.  
Derek's brows went up in surprise and wet his lips with the tip of his tongue looking at her.  
"Yes, I'm real." he said slowly. "I stayed the night to protect you."  
"You said you loved me!"  
"I love you. Loved is past tense and I'm very much in love with you right now." he said carefully. "It's alright if you don't feel the same way, I won't make this weird for you."  
Stiles couldn't believe it, how did she get so lucky? Derek fucking Hale was in love with her!  
With a deep breath Stiles slid herself closer to him on the bed and she looked up into his eyes. Derek's eyes were half lidded as he watched her and he took a deep breath swallowing as he waited to hear what she was going to say. Stiles lifted her hand and ran her palm over his beard gently.  
"I love you too." she said softly.  
Derek's eyes widened and she gasped as he put his hand on her cheeks leaning forward to press his lips to her's. His lips moved slowly against her's and he pulled her into his lap lifting one hand to cup the back of her neck. When he flicked his tongue over her lower lip she opened her mouth and he pressed his mouth into her's tasting her. Stiles let out a whine that she couldn't stop and she ran her hands up his chest.  
After a few more minutes Derek lowered her to the bed and he settled himself over her with a growl of pleasure. Stiles let out small moan as he ran his mouth from her lips down towards her neck where he started sucking lightly against her skin.  
Stile gave a hum as he scraped his teeth over her skin and she closed her eyes savoring the feel of Derek running his hands over her.  
She had opened her mouth to speak when there was suddenly a knock at the door and she could hear her father calling her name through the door.  
With a gasp she looked up at Derek whose eyes had gone wide and he quickly climbed out of the bed his eyes flicking to the window. Stiles didn't want him to leave but she knew if he was found in her room then her dad would kill them both, she nodded her head giving him permission to go.  
Derek launched himself out the window disappearing from sight.  
Stiles let out a deep breath before she got out of bed and went over to the door pulling it open. Her dad was still in his uniform and seemed to have just gotten home from the station.  
"Hey Dad." she said smiling at him nervously. "You just get home?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to check in before I laid down for a few hours. Mrs. McCall said you left the game early last night and weren't feeling well. You okay kiddo?" he asked his eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine just ...uh you know.... cramps." she said shrugging her shoulders with a nervous smile.  
Her father actually blushed and coughed to cover his own embarrassment as he reached out to pat her shoulder.  
"Oh ok... do you need me to get you anything?" he asked hesitantly.  
"No I'm fine dad. I'm feeling a lot better today than I was last night. Thank you though." she said giving him a warm smile. "You get some sleep I know you have to work tonight. I'll have dinner fixed before you go to work."  
"Alright. Thanks kid."  
She and her father shared a small hug before he disappeared to his master bedroom at the end of the hall. She waited till his door was closed before she grabbed her coat and took off down the hall to head outside.  
She doubted that Derek would be hanging around with her father home but she wanted to know for sure. She was hopeful that he was waiting to see her despite her better judgement that he would be gone already.  
When she pulled the back door open and slipped outside she let her eyes dart around the back yard searching for the werewolf. She didn't see him and as she walked along the wrap around porch towards the front of the house there was no sign that he had ever been in the yard at all. Stiles let out a sigh of defeat and was circling around to the front door when a hand shot out from the front of the porch.  
She let out a yelp as she was jerked around and shoved up against the side of her family's house. She opened her mouth to let out a frightened scream when a strong hand pressed firmly against her mouth. Stiles eyes were starring up into the brooding green eyes that she had fantasized about countless time, so much that she would recognize him by just his eyes. Derek.  
He shushed her and his eyes flicked up to the house with a small smile crossing his face. She nodded her head quickly, she understood what he was trying to tell her. Her father was still awake upstairs and if he thought she was in trouble then she knew he'd come out of the house guns first.  
Derek slowly removed his hand from her mouth and gave her an amused smirk as he looked over her.  
"You didn't think I'd leave without saying good bye did you?" he crooned leaning his forehead against her's.  
"If my dad catches you here-" Stiles began.  
"He won't." Derek assured her. "In fact it's probably best if no one knows about us for awhile, the more people that know the more that could tell your father."  
Stiles nodded her head in agreement.  
"That includes Scott." Derek cautioned her.  
"I know that." she pouted at him.  
Derek gave a hum that made her roll her eyes at him.  
Stiles opened her mouth to scold him but then his mouth was on her's and she forgot whatever it was she was going to say to him. Instead she melted into his arms with a hum of pleasure and her mouth opened under his easily their tongues tangling together in a battle for dominance. Stiles tangled her hands in the front of his shirt pressing her body against his.  
His hands dropped to her hips jerking her forward with a low growl in his chest, the way he was acting made her go weak in the knees. When they pulled away from one another Derek gave her a knowing look and seemed very pleased with himself. He didn't give her a chance to say anything instead he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and then he released her stepping back.  
"I'll see you soon." he promised giving her a wink.  
Stiles watched with an awe struck expression as he vaulted over the porch rails and jogged across her front yard without a backward glance. She knew that he had parked his car on the street away from the house so that her father wouldn't notice it right away when he came home.  
Stiles remained where she was until she saw the sleek black car drive by her house and she knew he was on his way to wherever it was he was staying now. She frowned, she'd have to ask him about that when she got the chance because he wasn't staying in his family home right now. Stiles had heard from Jackson when he had gone there looking for the alpha.  
Stiles gave a small sigh and turned to go back upstairs into the house. She moved quietly up the stairs so she wouldn't wake her father and stepped into her room. She walked over to the desk where she expected to see her cellphone but she didn't see it sitting there.  
Cringing she remembered that she had dropped her phone in the pool when the Kanima had attacked them. She had tried calling Scott but had lost her hold on the phone when she needed to dive back down for Derek. She would need to get another one which made her cringe again at the thought, new cellphones could be so expensive.

The weekend seemed to pass without a hitch with Scott coming to the house to tell her about what he had heard of Derek doing to try locating the Kanima. Derek's pack had kidnapped Jackson because they suspected that he was the Kanima, Jackson had passed their test to where they didn't believe he was it anymore. He had also been encouraged to clear Isaac's name from the murder of his father.  
Stiles knew that Jackson had gone to the station and recanted his earlier statement incriminating the young boy, her father had come home in low spirits that day. She was worried what that would mean for the trouble at school with three of Derek's pack roaming the halls. She knew that the three didn't get along with Scott's group which she was a part of.  
What would that kind of power struggle mean for her and Derek?  
So when Monday rolled around Stiles was nothing but worried when she pulled into the lot earlier than usual. In her worry she hadn't been able to sleep like she usually would and so she had arrived early. Stiles parked in her usual place and spent a few minutes going over her homework that she had to turn in.  
She was so focused on the homework that when someone knocked on her window she jumped in her seat her heart speeding up in fear. She turned wide eyes to the window and stared in surprise at the group standing at the window.  
A smiling Derek and the three betas of his pack stood by her jeep watching her. If this had been a few days ago she would have been worried about the surprise visit but she trusted that Derek wouldn't hurt her. With a steadying breath she opened the door of the jeep stepping out to stand in front of the pack.  
"Hey guys.... what's up?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.  
The three betas turned their eyes to the alpha who moved quickly boxing Stiles in with his arms. Stiles wasn't sure what she had been expecting but suddenly he was pressing his face into her neck his teeth scraping against the tender flesh there. Stiles gasped her hands resting on his chest while he nipped at her skin, her eyes flicked over to the three watching betas.  
"Der - Derek wait." she pleaded her voice sounding breathless to her own ears. "What the hell are you doing?"  
When he pulled away he was giving her that flirty grin that made her stomach do little flips and any protests died without leaving her lips. Derek leaned forward pressing his mouth to her's in a surprisingly tender kiss and his hand rested gently against the side of her neck.  
Stiles pulled away from the kiss giving him a shy but adoring smile.  
"Just marking what's mine." Derek said a growl rumbling deep in his chest.  
Stiles blushed feeling it spread even to her ears as she watched him.  
"Are you going to turn her right here or is she -" Erica began with a smug smirk.  
"Wait what?" Stiles yelped her eyes widening.  
Derek turned a glare to the blonde and Stiles knew he was giving the look that she was sure could kill if he put enough power behind it. Erica tilted her head baring her throat in submission as the alpha stared her down.  
With a deep calming breath Derek turned to look at Stiles and she could see he was trying to calm her down with the gentle look he was giving her. Derek stepped forward putting his hand out to cup the back of her neck pulling her into a loose hug, which she melted into in an instant.  
"I didn't come here to turn you." he assured her. "That's something we can talk about later, right now we have bigger problems."  
"Which are?" Stiles prompted when he got quiet.  
"Lydia might be the Kanima." Derek told her. "Jackson passed our test and we all know she was bitten by Peter, yet she didn't turn. That could mean she was already something else."  
"What are you going to do?" She demanded.  
"Test her."  
"You can't do that in front of everyone here at the school, I mean Lydia has been through enough without that added to it." Stiles protested.  
"Stiles -"  
"Your wanting to paralyze her in front of the whole school that won't go unnoticed."  
Derek sighed giving a slight tug of her hair to where she was looking up into his eyes.  
"That thing -whoever it is- tried to kill you, would have killed you. I'm not taking any chances that it could do it again." Derek said firmly. "If she passes the test then we move on and she has nothing to worry about."  
Stiles swallowed and she could feel tears stinging at her eyes, more from the worry over her friend than anything. She knew the moment that Derek noticed because he released her hair and pulled her against his chest.  
"I don't want to hurt you or anyone else Stiles." he said gently. "I'm sorry if I have."  
Stiles shook her head and pulled away taking a steadying breath.  
"You should get out of here, other people are going to start arriving. You don't want to be seen yet remember?" she said quietly.  
Derek's eyes were focused on her as he looked her over with worry and he ran his hand over her cheek lightly before he nodded in agreement. Derek nodded to his betas and the four of them started walking across the parking lot away from the jeep.  
"You didn't hurt me." she said quietly, knowing his werewolf hearing would pick up her words.  
She saw his head turn and caught sight of his green eyes still full of concern.


	3. Distraction

Once other students had started showing up Stiles made her way around the parking lot looking for Scott. She had to get to him and tell him what Derek's pack was planning for Lydia. Part of her felt guilty going behind Derek's back but she figured that was what they both expected right now. She knew Derek had to half expect her to tell Scott what was going on, Sourwolf wasn't stupid.  
She saw Erica and Isaac standing in the doorway of the school just watching the parking lot, she knew they were waiting for Lydia to arrive. Stiles eyes flicked over the cars in the lot but she didn't see her car yet, she did see Scott's mom's car pulling into a spot beside Allison's car.  
Stiles quickly made her way over to the car before Scott had even got out.  
"We have a problem." Stiles said quickly.  
Scott climbed out of the car and his eyes flicked over to her, he opened his mouth to speak then paused. She watched as his nose wrinkled and he tilted his head slightly.  
"You smell like Derek." he said sounding suspicious.  
"Okay yeah but that's not what I'm here to talk about now." she said waving him off. "Derek's pack is going to try to test Lydia here at school today."  
"What?" he asked his brows raised in shock.  
"They are going to try to test her like they did Jackson."  
"Alright we need to tell Allison about this so we all know what's going on."  
"We should probably get Jackson in on this too, I mean he used to date Lydia he might be concerned about her."  
"Alright I'll tell Allison and you get Jackson."  
Stiles nodded her head in agreement and she set off across the parking lot looking for the other guy's car.

Derek had expected Stiles to tell her friends about the test and he wasn't disappointed by the group of teens getting together to try to protect Lydia. He had seen everything from where he watched and listened in the woods around the school. The teens were making it too easy to find the girl in question and what classes she was going to be in.  
He had kept Boyd with him stalking around the school expecting trouble and had sent the other two into the school for the test. He had expected to need Boyd's help to deal with Scott once the test had been done, if Lydia failed the test then he knew the boy would want to fight for her.  
The school day was almost over when the other two betas finally got to administer the test, he wasn't surprised by the fact that she had failed the test.  
Derek and Boyd made their way to the lacrosse field, he didn't try to hide that he was stalking that way from the windows of the school. When he glanced towards the school he did see Scott, Allison, and Stiles looking out the window at him. He smiled at the three though he knew his eyes lingered on Stiles longer than any of the others, he watched her cheeks color pink at his look.  
When they got to the lacrosse field Boyd stood in the center where he would be easily seen but Derek kept himself in the edge of the woods waiting. If someone other than one of Scott or his friends came by the field they wouldn't question a student like they would him.  
He had been expecting Scott to come out of the school to talk to him but instead it was Stiles walking across the field towards Boyd. Confused, Derek stepped out of the woods listening to the teen's heart pounding when she saw him he heard the rhythm give a slight stutter which made him smile. Derek started walking towards her and Boyd stepped off to the side giving the two some space.  
"What are you doing here Stiles?" he asked tilting his head.  
"I know Lydia didn't pass your test but that doesn't mean she's the Kanima." Stiles said in a rush. "Plus, I know if Scott had come out here then there would have been a fight."  
"Worried I might get hurt?" Derek asked smirking.  
Stiles blushed "Not really, you're an alpha I don't see you being very easy to hurt."  
Derek gave her a smile and he started walking towards her till he was standing in her personal space. He reached out taking her elbow in his hand and he pulled her closer to him.  
"What are you doing out here really?"  
Stiles swallowed and he could see the tips of her ears starting to turn pink.  
"I don't want you to kill Lydia."  
"She failed the test Stiles it has to be her."  
"What are you going to do go kill her in front of everyone? You'll go to jail Derek, my dad wouldn't have a choice."  
"I'm not going to do anything and it will look like she had a little accident is all." Derek said softly. "It has to be done."  
"You're not going to kill her but then who.... Erica and Isaac."  
Derek nodded but he froze when he saw the look in her eyes. He sighed and flashed his fangs at her briefly.  
"You were counting on that weren't you?" he asked frowning.  
"Yeah...." she admitted.  
"You volunteered to be a distraction." he stated.  
"I told them I had a way to keep you busy for a little bit."  
Derek growled and rolled his eyes grabbing her chin in his hand. He made sure he wasn't terribly rough but he kept his grip firm to where she wouldn't be able to pull away from him. Derek leaned down pressing his mouth to her's and he felt her practically melt against his chest one of her hands gripping the front of his shirt. He savored the way she tasted for a few more seconds then he pulled away with a sigh.  
"You're lucky I love you or I'd rip your throat out-"  
"With your teeth, yeah I know."  
Derek tilted his head to the side and looked over at Boyd "Meet up with Isaac and Erica then follow them wherever they take Lydia. Call me when you get there."  
"Yes sir."  
Derek watched Boyd jog away from them and then he turned to look at Stiles who was watching the boy go as well. She shifted when she noticed him watching her and he smirked as she turned to start back towards the school. Derek's hand shot out grabbing her and holding her in place, when she stared back at him with wide eyes he rolled his sighing.  
"Aren't you supposed to be distracting me?" he asked with a wicked smirk.  
Stiles eyes widened but then she started smiling happily.  
"Why don't we get to that then?" Derek asked softly.  
Derek took her hand and started pulling her along behind him, leading his way through the woods.  
He was a little put out that he didn't get to Lydia here at the school but he had been expecting some kind of delay either way. He knew the only place where they could take her without getting the girl suspicious would be Scott's house, he didn't think they'd be stupid enough to take her to the Argent house. They weren't going to get far with just one werewolf on their side so he wasn't worried.  
Derek picked his way through the woods until they came out on the other side where he had parked his car.  
"Put your things in the back." he said walking around to the driver side.  
Stiles did as she was ordered and then she slid into the passenger seat. Derek slid into the driver seat and glanced over at the teen who was watching him curiously.  
"Come here." Derek ordered.  
"What?" Stiles asked brows raised.  
Derek let out a long suffering sigh and then he was grabbing her firmly wrestling her towards his side of the car while she let out small protests that didn't stop him. Once he had her pulled over to his lap he let her get comfortable and he leaned his head back against the seat with a sigh. It took her a lot longer to get settled then he thought it should and he peeked at her.  
When his eyes met her's she gave him a guilty little smile and then she shifted her hips again, grinding against his lap making him growl.  
His cock strained against his jeans making him grit his teeth a bit and he reached up grabbing her hips firmly. Their eyes met and he flashed his red eyes at her making her shudder against him. Derek pulled her against his chest to where their lips were just barely not touching.  
Stiles suddenly quirked a small smile at him.  
"What?" he demanded.  
"My what big teeth you have Sourwolf." she snorted lightly.  
Derek had been expecting something stupid and corny from her at some point. He rolled his eyes but then he leaned forward brushing her short hair away from her ear putting his mouth to it.  
"The better to eat you with my dear." he growled then flicked his tongue out to press into her ear.  
Stiles let out a squeal and started pushing against his chest to get away, he kept his arms wrapped around her barring her escape. He let out another growl and then he turned his head down towards her neck his tongue tasting her.  
His nose wrinkled in annoyance, he could taste Stiles which wasn't bad but then he could also taste all of the smells she had been around that day. Including all of the hormonal teenagers that would have loved to fuck his girl.  
Derek wouldn't let that stand. He began rubbing his beard over her neck and flicking his tongue out to do test tastes, he didn't want there to be any other smells on her. Stiles kept whining and squirming in his lap as he worked, to where he had to hold her hips still.  
"Hold still." Derek growled.  
Derek took a deep breath and he paused with his nose pressed to her neck. The scent on her had changed after everything he had done and he was very pleased with the new smell. She didn't smell like the rest of the school and as he nuzzled her neck he could smell the arousal pouring off of her. The mixed smell of his scent, her natural smell, and the arousal was enough to really give him problems.  
"What's the matter baby?" he asked running a hand up to cup the back of her neck.  
Derek laughed as her face went absolutely red with embarrassment and he pulled her gently to lay on his shoulder.  
"You're so cute when you blush." he hummed nuzzling her.  
The two sat like that for a few minutes and then he sighed, his cellphone had started vibrating in his back pocket. He pulled out the phone to see that Boyd had texted him confirming that they had taken Lydia to Scott's house. He gave her a smirk as he showed her the text, she rolled her eyes muttering about how her friends were idiots.  
Derek turned on the ignition and then pulled the car back onto the road.  
"Maybe I should go sit back over there before-" Stiles began.  
"No you're fine right there." Derek said firmly.  
Stiles gave a slight hum and then she laid her head back against his shoulder snuggling into him. Derek sighed when he felt her lips start to run gently over his pulse point and then her lips parted to scrape her teeth over the sensitive skin. Derek's breath caught when she scraped her teeth against him again.  
"Bite me." he said after a few minutes of her teasing him with her teeth.  
Stiles hesitated for a few second then he felt her teeth start to dig into the side of his neck. She started to suck on the place with her teeth still held into his throat, Derek groaned. He took one hand off of the steering wheel and put it to the back of her neck holding her tightly in place. She ran her tongue over his skin in slow teasing strokes and she bit down a little bit harder on his neck.  
When they got to Scott's house he parked the car down the street from the actual house so no one would see him holding Stiles. When he had parked he grabbed her hips and began nuzzling her neck his tongue flicking out to touch her skin gently.  
"You stay here and be a good girl for me, I promise I'll reward you." Derek said pitching his voice low and deep.  
"Derek wait." she said gripping his coat.  
He sighed rolling his eyes looking at her.  
Stiles took a steadying breath then whispered "Kiss me?"  
Derek chuckled "I think I can manage that."  
He had never seen Stiles' face light up so quickly and before he could comment on it she was suddenly pressing her mouth to his. Her lips parted and he took the opportunity to press his tongue as far down her throat as he could his hands knotting in her hair briefly.  
When he broke the kiss he quickly grabbed her hips moving her to the passenger seat before he got the urge to do other things to her.  
"I'm serious Stiles wait here."


	4. One Hell of a Night

Stiles tried to wait in the car like Derek had told her too, she really did try to be good about that. She could see Scott's house from where she was and she saw when the group had thrown the two betas out of the house when Derek had sent them in. When those two had hit the lawn Stiles had smirked not at all surprised by their inability to do the job the alpha had given them.  
The only reason she got out of the car was when she saw Derek start towards the house. She knew he was outnumbered by the people in the house but at the same time he was an alpha. She trusted he would be more than capable to hold his own against a couple of teenagers.  
The thought that he would willingly kill Lydia gave her a chill and before she could stop herself she was out of the car.  
"Derek stop!" she yelled.  
Stiles ran towards him and she saw him turn a confused look towards her. When she got between him and the house she put her hand out on his chest as if she could really hold him back.  
"You don't have to do this." she said her eyes wide.  
"I told you to wait in the car." he growled low in his throat.  
He was almost turned into the beta form that made him look so terrifying to her. Derek's jaw was set and he looked away from here with a growl his eyes darting up to the house.  
Stiles turned her mouth opening to speak to her best friend and what she was going to say stuck in her throat. She could feel the color drain from her face and her throat tighten in fear.  
Crawling around on the roof was the Kanima, it's yellow eyes locked to her and it's tail snapping around behind it. Stiles knew that everyone had gathered on the lawn to stare at it but she couldn't take her eyes off of the creature, some small part of her brain said if she did it would attack. With a shriek the thing turned launching itself off of the roof and started running down the road.  
"Boyd get these two out of here." Derek ordered then he turned to Stiles. "You stay here!"  
"Derek-" she began but he was already sprinting down the road after the Kanima.  
"Would someone explain to me what the hell just happened?!"  
Everyone turned in shock to look up at Lydia striding out of the house her face red with anger.  
"It's Jackson." Stiles said quietly.

Stiles turned the jeep sharply down a side road that Scott had pointed out as they tried to catch up with Derek. They had been quick to get in the jeep to follow the alpha once Allison had taken Lydia home. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes to answer any questions he might have just yet. She just stayed focused on the road ahead while he hung his head out the window scenting the area.  
She could feel everytime he looked at her and his gaze would linger just a little too long. She was doing her best not to look back at him whenever she noticed it.  
Stiles had to jump on the brakes when they suddenly came up to a fence with spikes sitting in front of it to keep anyone from going through it. She turned to ask Scott what they needed to do now but she wasn't even surprised to find he had got out of the car to jump the fence.  
Stiles cursed under her breath, she'd never be able to get out the fence.  
Throwing the jeep into reverse she started backing out towards the road when she heard the sound of gunshots. She hit the brakes again and turned to look back towards the fence.  
She felt her blood run cold. Who had those shots been fired at? Derek, Scott, Jackson? Something completely unrelated to what was going on right now with them? She didn't know and as she sat their debating what she should do next there was a dark figure running towards the fence.  
Concerned she turned on the brights so she could see who was coming her way. They were way too big to be Scott.  
Stiles felt a wave of relief pass over her as Derek shielded his eyes from the bright lights and she turned them off quickly. Stiles leaned to the side to open the passenger door and Derek jumped into the seat quickly.  
"Get us out of here." Derek ordered.  
"Who was shooting?" Stiles demanded.  
"Get us out of here. It's the Argents." Derek growled.  
Stiles started backing towards the road again and got them turned back onto the main road. She took off to avoid being seen and had come to the third red light when she realized she didn't really have a destination in mind.  
"Where do I need to take us?" Stiles asked confused.  
"I told you to stay behind with Allison and Lydia." he said his face a cold mask.  
"Yeah well it's a good thing I didn't." she snapped back. "So don't pout like a Sourwolf tell me where we're going."  
"The abandoned train station is where my pack meets." he grumbled.  
"Alright then."  
"I also told you to stay in the car."  
Stiles rolled her eyes and then let out a sigh "Look I didn't want any of you to get hurt."  
Stiles turned her jeep towards the shadier part of town that the abandoned train station was located in and she let Derek continue pouting. When they got to the old building she pulled around to the back where they actually found his car parked, there was no real sign of his pack. Stiles parked her jeep beside his car and then turned to face him with a deep sigh.  
"Call your dad and tell him you're staying with a friend." he said not looking at her.  
Stiles swallowed nervously "I still don't have a phone."  
Derek frowned turning to look at her.  
"I dropped mine in the pool."  
Derek pulled his phone from his pocket and offered it to her. She took it and punched in her father's number.  
Derek waited patiently while she explained to her dad that she was going to be staying with one of the girls from school. She told him they would be studying for the round of tests they would be having all week in school and that she would be home the next day after school. She wasn't surprised when he readily agreed for her to stay wit another female friend, she knew he wished she had more regular friends.  
When she hung up she handed the phone back to Derek and he got out of the car. He moved around the car to her door opening it to help her out.  
Derek put his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side leading her into the building.  
"Are the others here?" she asked frowning.  
Derek tilted his head curiously "No one is here but us. Which is good."  
"It is?" Stiles asked softly.  
Derek just smiled at her and she felt her face heat up at his look, she had a very good idea what would be in his mind.

Stiles followed Derek into the train station her eyes taking in everything. The place hadn't been used in years and it showed. The abandoned equipment that had been left behind by the people that had used it before had been just left haphazardly laying around.  
Stiles could see what she would call a common area in the center of the station that had been cleared of any debris. Derek lead them that way and she followed his lead as he went past one of the train cars towards what looked more like a freight car.  
He reached up to roll the large door open wide enough for him to climb into the train car. Stiles started to follow him but he held up a hand getting her to wait where she was. She watched as the car was filled with a flickering light and then Derek was looming back in the entrance his hand extended out towards her. Stiles took his hand eagerly and scrambled into the car with him.  
She wasn't expecting what she saw.  
There was a mattress drug into one corner of the car that had pillows and blankets placed on it carefully as if the bed had been made. Sitting at the foot of the bed was a duffle bag that she knew would have been the only clothes that Derek had with him. On a wooden box sat an actual oil latern that he had lit and it actually made Stiles smile slightly, the lighting was perfect.  
The only thing that was giving her pause was the realization that he lived here.  
When she had first met Derek he was living in the burnt out remains of his family's home, he hadn't really moved up in the world. Her eyes scanned the place and she felt like there was a knot in her chest.  
"You live like this?" she asked her voice low.  
She was quiet when she spoke but she knew with Derek's werewolf hearing he wouldn't have missed it.  
She saw his eyes flick over at her and he gave a crooked humorless smile.  
"I don't need a lot of comfort. If things go my way I won't have to stay here too much longer." Derek said shrugging.  
Stiles frowned slightly "You are eating right?"  
"Look just because I'm staying here doesn't mean that I'm not okay."  
Stiles walked over to him putting her hand on his arm gently "Hey I just want to know your taking care of yourself Sourwolf."  
Derek looked down at her and took a deep breath as he reached up cupping her cheek with one hand. He leaned down pressing his forehead to her's his eyes slipping closed as he let out a content sigh. Stiles relaxed as he ran his thumb over her cheek and she carefully reached out touching his squared jaw savoring the way the stubble felt against her hands.  
After a few moments Derek ran his hand gently to the back of her head his fingers running through the short strands of her hair slowly. Stiles gave a hum of approval as her body started to relax into him, she loved having her hair played with or her scalp massaged.  
Ever since she was a small child she had loved having her hair played with, of course back then it was a lot longer than it was now. She would sit and let her mother brush her hair while she told her stories before bed. When her mother had gotten sick she would still do it but as she got worse those times got further apart till they stopped doing it altogether.  
When her mother had died no one had really been inclined to do the same. Her father hadn't remarried and try as he might to help, there was only so much he could do.  
As Derek ran his fingers through her hair she let out a shaky breath and then his arms were around her.  
"Stiles?" he asked softly.  
Stiles took a deep calming breath and then just leaned back with an almost embarrassed smile. She dabbed at her eyes where tears had pooled and spilled over leaving tracks down her cheeks. She ran her hands over her cheeks in quick swipes.  
Derek's face pinched in concern and he reached out to touch her cheek lightly.  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly.  
"Just... funny the things you remember when your not expecting it." she said vaguely.  
Derek gave her a look like he completely understood and he pulled her against his chest gently. Stiles could feel him hesitate for a few seconds before he dipped down lifting her into his arms cradling her gently. He walked over to the mattress he had laid out on the floor and he sat down on it with her pulled into his lap.  
She laid her head on his shoulder and Derek began running his fingers gently through her hair again, she closed her eyes relaxing against him. Stiles was surprised by the tenderness he used when he untangled her hair being careful not to yank too hard when he came to a snag. Stiles took a deep breath letting herself go almost limp in his arms, when he had finished with the snags he began to use his finger tips to start massaging her.  
When he had finished rubbing on her head Derek ran his hands down the back of her neck starting to rub on the tense muscles back there.  
"You have amazing hands, Sourwolf." Stiles sighed deeply.  
Derek chuckled lightly "You like that baby?"  
Stiles actually felt a shudder go through her when he said that and all she could do was swallow as she nodded her head slowly.  
"There are so many things I can do for you with these hands." he said his voice dipping lower like when he was mostly wolf.  
Stiles felt her face coloring as she let out a squeak jumping to look up at him.  
He flashed red eyes at her briefly and then he laid his forehead against her's again his eyes slowly going back to the normal color.  
"You know I won't do anything you don't want me too." he said gently. "I'm content to wait for you to ask me for whatever you want baby."  
Stiles let out a shaky breath and gave him a warm smile and then she was letting out a yawn. She didn't mean too but after the long day they had all had she was tired, she wanted nothing more than to get some sleep at the moment. She opened her mouth to explain that to Derek but she could see the understanding in his eyes already as he pulled her to his chest.  
Derek and Stiles settled into the mattress with sighs of relief at coming to the end of a long day. Stiles drifted off to sleep feeling completely safe with his arms wrapped around her waist and her back pressed to his chest.


	5. So Much Trouble

Derek was awakened suddenly by a cursing scrambling Stiles who jumped up her eyes wide. He let out a growl and put his arms around her pulling her back towards him.  
"Derek.." she whines trying half heartedly to get away from him.  
"What's the rush beautiful?" he growled nuzzling his face to the back of her neck.  
"I'm gonna be late for school." she yelped. "My dad will kill me."  
"You know I wouldn't let that happen." He growled stretching. "Let's get you to school."  
"What if someone sees you?"  
"Let me worry about that."  
Derek released her and she scrambled out of bed gathering her things quickly, he grabbed a fresh shirt yanking it on as they left the train car. When they got out to where they had parked the cars he gestured to his car telling her they would come back for the jeep.  
"How'd your car even get-"  
"Boyd dropped it off last night." he said shrugging. "He took Erica home and Isaac stayed with him for the night so we could have some alone time."  
He didn't miss the blush that crept up her cheeks as she looked over at him. Derek got into the car and when Stiles slid into the passenger seat he waited a few seconds before he reached over grabbing her. He put her right into his lap with a warm smile and Stiles blushed looking at him curiously.  
"What?" he asked pulling onto the road.  
"Is this going to be a regular thing?" she asked giving him a shy smile. "Riding in your lap?"  
Derek smirked "I like having you close."  
Stiles hummed and laid her head on his shoulder her hand coming up to gently run her fingertips over the other side of his neck. Derek smiled savoring the way her fingertips lingered over his pulse and he wished he didn't have to drop her off at school, he knew her father would find out she hadn't shown up though.  
He wasn't really worried about anyone but her father finding out about him and Stiles. He knew it worried her what he might do to keep them apart if her father found out she was dating an older man. He smiled knowing he would do anything to keep her safe with him. With everything going on right now he was knew he didn't need to speak to the man yet but part of him wondered if it would help to speak to him.  
It wasn't like he planned to ravage the Sheriff's underage daughter and get her pregnant. Though his wolf perked up at the thought wanting to put the teenager in the back seat of the car and have his way with her.  
Derek shook himself as he pulled up to school.  
"Have a good day." he said gently.  
Derek's lips grazed over her's lightly, his tongue flicking out to run over her lower lip.  
Stiles smiled "Thanks, I'll see you -"  
"After school so you can get your jeep back."

Stiles climbed out of the car and adjusted her backpack on her shoulders feeling like everyone's eyes were on her. She watched the black car disappear and was starting to walk towards the school when a hand grabbed her elbow pulling her to a stop.  
She turned around to look back at Scott.  
She plastered a fake smile on her face even though inside she was freaking out, there was no denying who had dropped her off.  
"Stiles that was -"  
"Derek, yeah." she said nervously.  
Scott's eyes were wide but a slow smile spread over his face as he stared at her.  
"You and Derek?"  
Stiles blushed unable to help herself and she looked away from her best friend. He pulled her along with him as they walked up to the school.  
"If I said yes then would it piss you off?" she asked cutting her eyes over to him.  
"Nope." Scott said bumping her arm. "Look whatever troubles we're having with Derek that's one thing but if you two are a thing then I'm happy for both of you. How serious are you two anyway?"  
Stiles blushed and stammered over her answer which only made Scott laugh as she tried to explain her relationship with the older male alpha. With him chuckling over her trying to explain her relationship she really started to wish the floor would open up and swallow her whole. No such luck though, as they walked he wanted details of when they had started their relationship.  
She told him that their relationship started in the pool.  
"You mean when the two of you thought you might die?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, one of those didn't want to die to stuff left unsaid I guess."  
Scott gave her a sympathetic smile then his face fell a bit.  
"Well now that the good news is out of the way, you should know what happened with Jackson last night. You should probably tell Derek too...."

Derek spent most of the day working out to try to keep his mind off of Stiles, when he wasn't working out he was usually answering a series of texts she had sent from Scott's phone to his. He wasn't too pleased when she first announced that Scott knew about them but she swore that he would keep their secret. Derek of course said if Scott didn't then he'd tell the Argents about Allison.  
He knew it was a low blow and Stiles even told him as much. He didn't care, his relationship was the only one he was absolutely willing to protect.  
He didn't like that she was having to borrow phones from her friends to talk to him, he didn't like keeping himself in check. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, things he knew would have her blushing in class and maybe even squirming in her seat.  
He could imagine how riled up she would be when he picked her up from school and how she'd give him that not quite really angry look she had.  
While waiting to hear anymore from her throughout the day he got in his car and drove to one of the stores in town. He looked over their phones trying to figure out which one might survive the teenager's general clumsiness, he didn't want it dying the very first time she dropped it. He finally settled on one that seemed durable enough and he took it to the counter.  
He didn't miss the flirting from the cashier who was ringing up the purchase and went over the set up for him. He mostly ignored it until she offered to put her number in the phone for him to give her a call if he had 'any problems with the device'.  
"This is for my girlfriend." he stated firmly keeping his voice even.  
The girl's face fell a little bit "I could just write it down for you then. In case you have questions or-"  
"No thanks. She has any problems with the phone we'll bring it back up here." Derek said firmly.  
With that taken care of he grabbed the phone and left the store. He spent the next little bit putting a few numbers into Stiles' new phone so she could call anyone in his pack if she needed too. He had a devious thought pop into his mind about leaving a few suggestive pictures in her phone for her to find later but he worried that her father might go through it.  
Derek bounced the back of his head on the headrest a few times with a sigh, it had been awhile since he had been in any kind of relationship. Now that he was in one it was like his wolf and his body both wanted to catch up on everything that he had missed in the last few years. When he was single he had tried working off some of the frustration with random women that were willing to hook up but this felt different.  
This was Stiles. She had walked into his life and turned his whole world upside down, working off frustration with her would never be enough. His whole being craved her like she was some kind of drug he was addicted too, he wanted her and he didn't want to give her up. His wolf would never be satisfied with just one taste of her, just one time in her bed. The wolf was barely satisfied with what they had done so far.  
With a snarl he checked the time, it was still a few hours until he could get her picked up from school. He wanted to be close to her.  
Derek turned on the car and took off for the school, he'd park a little bit away from the actual school. He'd stalk around the school listening to whatever happened around the school, he'd be able to find Stiles to keep an eye on her.

Derek had been there for less then an hour when the police showed up asking Allison and Scott to come with them to the station. When that happened Stiles found out only after the police had pulled off and he could hear the paniced beating of her heart.  
Derek dialed Boyd and ordered his pack to watch Stiles back. Of course his favorite beta was quick to ask if she was in some kind of danger since the police were there earlier. He admitted that he wasn't worried about her being in any kind of danger, he was more worried about her having some kind of panic attack.  
At the end of the school day Derek had to admit he was proud of his pack. After his phone call Erica had spent the day plastered to Stiles' side like they had been best friends since birth, it somehow kept Stiles calm. His girlfriend -his mate - was connecting with the other members of his pack and his wolf couldn't be more pleased with the outcome. He was very proud of them.  
Stiles hesitated as Derek got out of the car and opened the trunk to let them throw their bags into the back. Once that was done the other pack members climbed into the car and Derek tugged Stiles along with him back to the driver side. He noticed the blush creeping over her cheeks as he slid into the seat pulling her into his lap, once she was settled into the seat with him he nuzzled her neck.  
"Do you know why the police took Allison and Scott?" Derek asked frowning.  
"I wasn't there when it happened but it probably had to do with Jackson being missing." Stiles said softly. "Jackson got out of wherever they had him and I'm guessing went to the police."  
Derek let out a low growl that rumbled in his chest.  
Derek made his way around Beacon Hills taking all of the students in his car home until he was left with just Isaac - who was staying with him - and Stiles who he kept in his lap. Derek kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other he rested on her inner thigh letting his fingers gently caress her. Stiles relaxed into him with her head laying on his shoulder, he was sure from the way she was breathing that she was fast asleep.  
Derek took the trio to the Stilinski house where he was able to park in the driveway because the Sheriff was at the station. He gently nudged Stiles awake and she let out a groan as she started to stretch in the cramped space from Derek's lap.  
Isaac was already out of the car getting the bags from the trunk.  
Derek carefully got the door open and the three of them made their way into her family's home.  
Once in the house Stiles gestured around the house "If you guys want some food there should be some stuff in the fridge and the TV is in the livingroom."  
Isaac perked up at that but he hesitated looking at Derek."Go ahead, Isaac."  
Derek looked over at Stiles who was already on the stairs heading up to her room. Derek followed behind her and he paused at the doorway to her room watching as she grabbed a few things out of her dresser.  
"What are you doing?" he asked smirking at her.  
"Gonna shower than see if I can reach my dad at the station." Stiles sighed running her hands over her face. "I need to see what's going on with Scott so I can figure out what's going on with Jackson and then I have to -"  
"Hey calm down." Derek said stepping forward putting his arms around her. "You aren't taking care of all of this alone."  
"I want to help Jackson without killing him."  
Derek sighed rubbing small circles on her lower back his face snuggled into her neck lovingly.  
"We could meet with Deaton, he might can help us." Derek said firmly. "First we need to get Scott on the same side as us."  
Stiles nodded her head slowly and sighed her forehead resting against his chest. Derek reached out running his fingers gently through her short hair, the short pixie cut that she had to her hair was growing out again. He had noticed that compared to when they had first met - she almost had a boy's cut- that her hair was starting to get long again. He kind of liked it.  
Derek pressed his face into her hair and inhaled her scent his wolf rumbling appreciatively.  
Derek's fingers knotted in her hair lightly giving a tug to where she was looking up at him with a small smile. Derek laid his forehead against her's with a sigh.  
"We're going to get this taken care of Stiles and when we do you need a break." he said chuckling. "You're going to run yourself ragged."  
Stiles nodded her head.  
"So... do you want some help in the shower?" Derek asked smirking.  
Stiles laughed in spite of herself and he expected a firm no. Instead she flicked her eyes over him as if contemplating what she was going to say.  
"Alright." she finally sighed. "But we're only showering, I'm way to stressed for -"  
"Just a shower." he promised.

Derek stayed true to his word though Stiles could tell it wasn't the easiest thing in the world for him to do.  
When they had both had slid under the warm spray of water he had pulled her to him for a cuddle that she had relaxed into with a sigh. His face stayed pressed to her throat while he held her swaying there bodies back and forth slowly as if he was rocking her to sleep in his arms.  
She let her mind just wander, Stiles wasn't worried.  
After a few minutes of the swaying and Derek keeping his face pressed to her throat, he pulled away from her slowly. Stiles let out a whine but didn't say anything else as he started to massage his fingers over her scalp, she relaxed easily under his touch. When he had thoroughly washed her hair he pulled away turning her so she could rinse under the water.  
By the time Stiles was done with that his hands were on her body rubbing the body wash she had all over her. Stiles was facing him so this time she was able to watch him carefully with each touch. She could tell this was a harder task for him from the start. He seemed hesitant like he didn't know what he was allowed to touch or like if he touched her in the wrong place she would scold him.  
She almost laughed out loud at the grim set of his jaw and the way his eyes tried to look anywhere other than her.  
"Come on Sourwolf don't be shy." she said with a chuckle.  
Derek growled at her but he pressed his hands to her body starting to rub the soap into her skin. He spent a lot of time running his hands over her body lathering her up - much more time than was really necessary - and making sure she was absolutely clean. He didn't hesitate to get everywhere with his hands though she could tell the moment his hand cupped her breasts that he seemed to be regretting his offer to shower together.  
She knew if he could have Derek would have tried to angle his body away so that his hard on wasn't as noticeable but with them both naked it was impossible to miss. Stiles tried not to stare.  
Derek's eyes flicked up to her and he let out a huff of frustration.  
"You know you do this to me a lot." he admitted.  
"What?" she asked surprised.  
Derek gave her a meaningful look and she gave him the most innocent smile she could muster in the situation.  
He sighed "Even before we were together you had this way of driving me crazy."  
"I can be pretty annoying."  
"That's not what I mean."  
Stiles smiled at him.  
"All those times I... pushed you against stuff or stood a bit closer than really necessary, you never questioned it?"  
"I honestly wanted that to be the reason but come on Derek." she said rolling her eyes. "You might be the hottest guy I've ever seen, you could so do a lot better than me. I didn't want to get my hopes up."  
Derek stared at her for what felt like a really long time and then he straightened up looming over her again. He stepped forward reaching out to cup her chin in his hand, his eyes searched her face carefully.  
"There is no one else for me, Stiles." he said his voice low. "Without you I'd have no reason to stay in Beacon Hills, my pack would leave."  
"I love you, Der."  
"I love you, Stiles." he said softly.  
Derek stepped back and let out a deep breath his eyes flicking over her quickly "You should finish up so we can -"  
"Oh yeah right, everything we still have to do today." Stiles said a bit disappointed.  
They had way too much to do to get this Kanima thing sorted out for her to start getting distracted. Though as she looked at Derek there was nothing more she wanted to do than to just curl into him and let him do whatever he wanted to her. She could only imagine what he would do to her and the thought made her squirm.  
"Stiles could you... could you calm down a bit." he said giving her a small grin.  
Stiles felt her face go bright red and she looked away from him, she heard him chuckle. Stiles turned away from him to start rinsing off the soap, she tried to keep herself on task.

The first stop they had made after they had finished at the Stilinski house was to go to the train station and pick up the jeep that way they could go in seperate vechiles. Stiles went to the sheriff to see what was going on with Scott and Allison in regards to Jackson.  
Derek left the train station to go see Deaton at the local vet clinic.  
It was after Stiles had finished at the police station that she drove out to the vet clinic with Scott in tow with her. Derek noticed that Allison was obviously absent from the group and he was pleased that she wasn't among the meeting. She may have been Scott's mate but she was still an Argent, that was something no one could ever forget.  
They were dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had great holidays and that you all have a blessed new year.
> 
> Thanks for all the love y'all have given this story so far. :)


	7. Off Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update.

Things went down hill very fast after the plan that they had come up with was set in motion. It didn't help that somehow the Argents found out where they were going to be to trap Jackson which had ended with Scott and Derek attacked by the matriarch of the family. Derek had done everything in his power to get the two of them out of the attack, he had ended up biting the hunter.  
Stiles had also unlocked a hidden ability that Deaton had been sure that she would have, she didn't know how he had known. She had used an Ash wood powder to seal the Kanima inside the club, all she had used was a thin line of the powder and then she just focused on the job she wanted it to do. Then when she had opened her eyes after a few minutes she looked down to see the line had become a full circle around the building.  
It was then that the rest of the Argents started to arrive on the scene, Stiles had rushed into the building before they could to gather the rest of the pack in the building. She was the only one that could touch the powder for the pack to break the circle to get them out of the building. The only thing she hated about that was that the Kanima would be able to escape because once the circle was broken all supernaturals would be freed.  
Everyone got away unscathed from the attack, even the Kanima. They also had new information that they could use to try finding the actual master behind the Kanima.  
It was the next morning when news got out about the passing of Allison's mother and the papers were calling for a private funeral, along with keeping her cause of death out of the paper. Everyone agreed that the family probably had a few friends that they could call in favors to keep the real cause of death hidden from anyone who asked.  
After the death of her mother Allison became a different person it seemed. She didn't want anything to do with any of the wolves, she broke up with Scott, and it seemed she spent a lot of her time watching Stiles.  
Derek was sure that the girl was watching her because Scott had shared the information of their relationship with her. Which would make her a target for the remaining Argents, Derek was worried about her being in the school at all because of the grandfather being the principal there since the last one went missing.

It was after school when Stiles was heading for the door when she heard her name called to the office. She shared a look with the wolves who were in her class and she had to take a few calming breaths before heading towards the office her heart rate jumping up drastically.  
When she went through the office doors she glanced where one of the school secretaries were sitting behind the desk and the woman looked up with a kind smile.  
"Mr. Argent is already waiting for you, you can go right in." she said perkily.  
"Thanks." Stiles said, happy she had been able to speak above a whisper.  
As she walked to the door she calmed herself down a little bit with the thought there was nothing he could to her here at school. The wolves were lingering in the halls waiting for her and they would hear if she was in trouble, she in a way outnumbered him right now. She was as protected as she could be going to face off against the enemy and she took a deep breath steadying herself.  
She wouldn't be scared of this old man, no matter how dangerous of a hunter he was.  
Stepping into the principal's office, Stiles saw him sitting behind a desk his eyes on something infront of him and she stepped into the room taking the seat across from him. She didn't say anything choosing to let him break the silence that she had walked into.  
"You are certainly the last one I thought would be involved in all of this Miss Stilinski." he said looking up at her with a cold frown.  
"Involved in what exactly, sir?"  
"Let's not play games here. I know you know about the werewolves. You know what Scott, Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are. You even know what poor Jackson has become." he said firmly.  
Stiles frowned tilting her head slightly "Werewolves? Is this a joke?"  
Gerard leaned forward across the desk his eyes staying locked to her "Don't play games with me. You may be able to lie to your father and have him believe you. I am far less gullible a man then he."  
Stiles tensed her jaw working as she grew hot at the jab at her father.  
"Derek is the alpha."  
Stiles remained silent and instead kept her eyes locked to his.  
"Which would make you the alpha's mate."  
"Derek and I aren't-"  
"Oh no?"  
Gerard tossed a file across the desk to her and gestured for her to pick it up for examination. Stiles lifted the file and opened it. There were pictures inside. The first thought that came to her mind was that she and Derek had been watched, even as a werewolf he hadn't realized it. The second was her focusing on each of the actual photos and her eyes scanned them all.  
One was of her on the lacrosse field where Derek had kissed her, another was him pulling her into his car infront of the school, one of her picking him up after she had heard the gunshots that night they chased Jackson, and the final one was after they had left Deaton's office together. There was even one of her and Derek's pack who all seemed to hang around her rather closely.  
"When I first suspected that the alpha was following you I thought it might just be an animals need to breed." Gerard said standing from his desk. "Filthy animals that they are, you would be an easy enough target for him but as my people watched you.... well to my surprise Derek Hale seems to genuinely care about your well being."  
Gerard circled the desk slowly his hand running over the surface dragging almost like a werewolf would their claws, it was even more unsettling seeing a person do it. Stiles heart rate jumped again in fear, she just couldn't help it.  
"His pack even seems to bend to your will a bit as if you were an alpha female, at first we thought you might be." he said now moving to stand behind her.  
Stiles jumped when she felt his hands come to rest on her shoulders giving her a slight squeeze as his thumbs started rubbing in slow circles. Stiles tensed in her seat and her hands clenched around the arms of her chair, her breathing was getting faster.  
No she couldn't panic not now, she told herself.  
She felt his hot breath by her ear and she shivered in spite of herself keeping her eyes focused ahead of her on the wall behind his desk.  
"This can all be easy, over quick and simple with no extra blood shed." he said softly.  
Stiles turned her head away from him and she started to get to her feet.  
The hands on her shoulders tightened forcing her back into the chair. She had barely registered that he had removed one hand from her shoulder by the time it was gripping a fist full of her hair yanking it back violently. She let out a wordless cry of pain and her hands went to try to loosen his grip, she could barely see through the tears stinging at her eyes from the sharp pain.  
"Or we can do this the hard way." he said his voice cold unwavering. "You go back to your filthy animal and you tell him I want to meet up with him. Just the two of us and I keep my hands off of the rest of you. If you don't then you should know I have ways to reach you anytime, anywhere. I can just as easily MAKE him come to me by using you."  
Stiles clenched her jaw tightly and she tried to glare at him as he held her in place.  
"Go fuck yourself." she spat angrily.  
"Manners, Miss Stilinski." he said chuckling. "You can send him just a small message for me then.... He'll get the picture."  
Stiles was going to protest that she wouldn't pass on any message he wanted her to send but then he was yanking her hair yet again. This time she bit down on the outcry and just tried to use her hands to pry his loose from her hair, when that didn't work she decided to dig her nails into the back of his hands. She heard him let out a sound but then the only thing she was aware of was the flat of his tongue running across the side of her throat.  
She let out a shriek of anger and protest as she jerked trying to get loose. She braced her legs against his desk and shoved backwards knocking the chair into him.  
Gerard stumbled away his eyes wide in shock as Stiles scrambled away from him. She ran her hand over his neck and tried to wipe as much the mess away from her skin.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she demanded.  
"You can leave now Miss Stilinski but remember. Anytime, anywhere." he said gesturing to the door.  
Stiles bolted for the door looking over her shoulder one last time to see his smirking face. She shuddered as soon as the door was closed behind her, she didn't miss that the secretary wasn't at her desk.  
Stiles cursed and rushed out into the hall, only to be brought up short by running into Scott.  
"Stiles are you-"  
"Scott we need to leave now."  
"What happened? Are you okay?" he demanded as they started down the hall.  
He was almost having to run to keep up with her as she lead the way out of the school.  
"Stiles, you're freaking me out. What the hell happened in there? Did Gerard hurt you?"  
"No we just need to go."  
"Okay. Derek and the pack are outside, we should be able to follow-" Scott said then paused. "Stiles are you okay?"  
"I can't see Derek like this." she blurted.  
Thinking quickly she handed her backpack to Scott and asked him to take the bag out to the car while she went to the bathroom real quick. He gave her a confused look but took the bag from her when she asked. She was darting down the hall to the women's restroom, she glanced over her shoulder just to make sure that he was heading out of the school.

Derek looked out of the car window when he heard the double doors of the school open and he frowned as he only saw Scott approaching his car. He got out of the car and he heard the pack do the same though he didn't pause to wait for them, they would keep up.  
"Where's Stiles?" he demanded.  
"She said she had to go to the bathroom." Scott said shrugging the he hesitated.  
Derek could smell the worry and stress on the boy.  
"What is it Scott?"  
"She seemed spooked when she came from Gerard's office." Scott said softly.  
Derek turned and started taking the steps up into the school two at a time. He cursed under his breath as he ran, he had thought the Argents' wouldn't try anything at the school not with so many cameras in the building. He had been worried but at the same time he knew he would hear if Stiles had started to move away from the school, he could hear it now.  
Her heart rate was pounding in his ears and as he moved down the familiar school halls he caught her scent heading for one of the further bathrooms. Her scent was soured it smelled like stress, fear, and anger. She always had an underlying smell of stress lately but he was more concerned about the scent of fear on her.  
When he got to the women's restroom door he didn't let it stop him instead he pushed open the door and entered the room. He ignored all of the common smells he could pick up in a restroom and he moved around the slight privacy wall to where he could see Stiles standing at the sink.  
She had wet paper towels in her hands running them over her throat quickly and he noted the slight tremor to her hands.  
"Stiles?" he called gently.  
Stiles jumped letting out a squeak whirling around to face him. She stood frozen in her tracks and gave him a slight smile as she realized it was him.  
"Hey Derek." she said her voice small.  
Derek's eyes flicked over her and he tilted his head curiously "What's wrong?"  
"What? Oh, nothing I just - I um.... It's nothing." she began "I just had to ....."  
Derek frowned "You're trying to cover a scent on you."  
Derek heard the rest of the pack and Scott stop outside of the bathroom door, he knew they'd be able to hear anything said though.  
Derek started walking towards her and the shaking in Stiles hands caused her to drop the wet paper towels. His eyes flicked over her and then he stepped closer, the smell of fear on her hit him even harder every step he took towards her.  
"Are you afraid of me?" he asked clenching his jaw.  
"No." Stiles said confused and her heart beat remained steady.  
"What are you afraid of Stiles?" he asked softly. "I can smell it all over you."  
Stiles averted her eyes as he stopped infront of her, Derek leaned forward one hand cupping her cheek gently. He ran his nose slowly over her throat to get the scent that she had been trying to hide, she had been doing a good job over all but he could still mildly smell something there. It was a stronger scent then he expected, not something she got from someone just bumping into her in the halls of the school.  
Derek inhaled deeply and he could already feel his teeth sharpening in his mouth, he knew that scent if only it was vaguely there. Gerard Argent. Derek let out a snarl and he leaned back looking at her.  
"Did he hurt you?" he demanded.  
"No he just.... Wanted to scare me into giving you a message." she said softly.  
"I think you are the message." Derek growled.  
His heart was pounding in his chest almost painfully and his wolf was howling in fury, he needed to hunt this man down. He wanted to tear out his throat to send a message to the rest of them, you don't touch members of his pack because he would kill those that did.  
"Derek you need to calm down." Stiles said suddenly.  
He looked up at her and she reached out touching his face.  
"You're fanging out a bit Der." she said softly.  
He turned his head nuzzling into her palm, he knew he had gone to his beta form instead of remaining as human as possible. He had nuzzled against her palm when he scented something else, he pulled away slightly and his clawed hands grabbed her wrist. He pulled the hand down to where he could examine it and he froze when he saw the condition of her nails.  
She had a bit of blood and skin under her nails, he looked up at her.  
"What did he do to you?" he demanded.  
"Derek it's not- "  
"You have his blood and skin under your nails what did he do to you? What did he try to do to you?" Derek snarled.  
His mind could come up with a hundred scenarios of what had happened and all of them were horrible. His wolf wanted revenge, he wanted to tear out the throat of the man for hurting his mate. He let out a snarl and he had to take a step away from Stiles, if he was going to lose control then he needed to get some space between them so he didn't hurt her.  
"Derek listen to me, it's not whatever you're thinking." she blurted stepping forward. "He tried to scare me and got a little physical, I'm fine though okay? This is exactly what he wanted if you go after him like this he's winning."  
Derek growled his hand gripping one of the sinks, he clenched his fist and felt the ceramic crack under his hands. He focused on getting his breathing under control so he could focus on going back to normal.  
"We need to be smart about this and make some plans on how to deal with Gerard." Stiles told him carefully. "Rushing into this won't be a good idea."  
Derek nodded his head "You're right."  
"Let's get out of here okay Der?" she asked gently her hand touching his upper arm.  
"Yeah."  
Derek let her take his arm and lead him out of the school back to his car. His pack was waiting around the car but he didn't see Scott standing with them, they explained that his mother had come to pick him up from school as part of his punishment.  
The wolves all slid into the car and Derek walked around to the driver side, Stiles already following him to the seat. When he sat down she got into his lap letting him adjust her to where they were both comfortable. Derek held Stiles in his lap gently and he smiled relaxing into the touch when she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.  
The wolf in him calmed at the touch as she nestled herself right there and he tilted his head to the side to where his cheek was pressed gently to her's. Derek could still smell Gerard on her and it made his stomach twist in knots at the smell, they'd fix that when he got her back to her place.

Stiles stayed sitting in Derek's lap relaxing in his arms while the dropped all of the wolves off and made their way back to her house. When they got there he parked on the side street and they walked towards the house, Derek didn't miss the sheriff's car sitting in the drive way.  
He listened carefully to the sounds in the house as they got closer then he turned to Stiles.  
"Is he going to work tonight?" he asked frowning.  
"He's supposed to in a little while." she said with a sigh.  
Derek nodded his head and then gestured to the side of her house.  
"I'll see you inside." he said softly.  
Stiles walked around to the front of the house and made her way up the steps, she was almost through the front door when she heard the sound of her father on the phone.  
"I can be there in a few minutes if you're sure that it's necesarry...." he said "Should I bring Stiles with me or is this strictly a parent meeting?"  
Stiles stepped into the room then and her father glanced up at her holding up a finger asking her to wait for a minute. She hesitated but waited for a few minutes while he hung up the phone, when he was done he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose slowly. When he looked up at the woman she gave him a curious look.  
"Who was that dad?" she asked frowning.  
"Gerard Argent." her father said with a sigh. "Says there was an incident at school. Tell me the truth Stiles did you really tell your principal to go fuck himself?"  
"Yeah but-"  
"Really Stiles? First, Scott and Allison go off the deep end with that stupid 'prank'. Now you're disrespecting the principal of your school." Her father seemed at a loss. "What is wrong with you kids lately? Is it drugs?"  
"It's not drugs dad." Stiles said exasperated.  
"Then what is it Stiles?"  
Stiles looked at her father and racked her brain for anything she could safely tell him. The only thing she could think of wasn't completely the truth but it was enough of it for what happened today that her father would be on guard around Gerard Argent. She just hoped Derek didn't lose his temper again since he'd be close enough to hear what she said.  
"Dad.... Dad he put his hands on me when he called me to his office today after school was over." Stiles said her voice low.  
Her father stared at her for a few moments his face confused then going to concern and anger mixed.  
"Stiles what are you saying? Are you accusing him of trying-"  
Stiles held out her hands finger nails facing up, she hadn't cleaned out from under them after Derek had found her in the bathroom. She knew there was still some DNA from Gerard under her nails.  
"I clawed him and told him to go fuck himself when he wouldn't let go of my hair." she said quietly. "I ran out of the office when I got him to let go."  
Her father looked at her nails and he took a deep breath before pulling her into a hug, Stiles let herself sink into the hug letting herself feel protected. When he pulled away from her he told her he was going to go to the school to pick up Gerard Argent and bring him into the station, he wanted her to meet him there to swear out a statement against the man.  
Stiles nodded her head in agreement that she would meet him at the station. He insisted that she not wait too long so they could pull the skin out from under her nails.  
"Do I have time to grab a few things before I meet you there?" she asked.  
"Yeah but don't take too long, kid." he said softly. "And if you need me to send a deputy to pick you up then call the station, I'll have it preapproved just in case."

Derek followed Stiles to the police station and he pulled out his phone calling his betas. Or he tried to call them. Boyd didn't answer, Erica didn't answer him either. Derek didn't like that one bit and as he sat in the car he debated calling Scott.  
He had paired Scott and Isaac together to try keeping an eye on the remainder of the Argents if the other boy could get away from his mother. He didn't want to risk them being spotted because he called them to check in.  
Derek was about to text Stiles to let her know he hadn't been able to get ahold of anyone but as he glanced up at the Sheriff's office he saw her jogging across the parking lot towards his car. Derek got out of the car and moved to meet her at the front of the car and she stopped infront of him looking fearful.  
"We have a problem."


	8. Fall of the Argents

Stiles was strapped into the passenger seat beside Derek with Scott and Isaac buckled into the backseat as they sped along the backstreets avoiding any officers. They made their way towards the high school where they were going to meet with the Argent elder.  
While Stiles had been waiting to hear from her father in his office a phone call had come in from Gerard Argent who was trying to locate her. He had put her father on the phone and had him ask her to give up Derek, though the way her father talked he seemed to think the other man was crazy. She knew he was implying that she needed to pass on the news to the deputies to get help.  
She knew that wouldn't work because the chance that he wasn't there alone was the first thing that had occured to her. Which meant any deputies that showed up would be in danger from the rest of the hunters that would be lying in wait for them. She knew what she had to do when and she knew that the only way that they could accomplish it was with the pack's help.  
She assured her father quietly that help was on the way and she was about to lay the phone down when he mentioned that there were two teenagers being held as well. She frowned at that and asked him if he knew it was, he didn't know names. He described Erica and Boyd which made her freeze at the thought that half of the pack was already captured.  
The only thing Gerard lacked was the Alpha in his clutches. Stiles was sure that he would kill all of them if he captured Derek.  
That was her first fear in the passenger seat and as she sat there thinking about it, she wondered if he would go so far as to kill her father if he didn't get what he wanted. Other then distant relatives that she didn't know her father was all she had left in the way of family. She couldn't imagine what life would be like if he died.  
Derek's hand was suddenly taking her's and she looked over at him.  
"Your father will be fine. I promise." Derek said without glancing over at her.  
"What are you planning?" she asked eyeing him.  
He wouldn't meet her gaze and as she watched him she could see that he had something in the works.  
"Your not going to give yourself up to Gerard are you?" she demanded.  
"Of course not." Derek snapped. "But I am going to make sure that we get everyone out. That's what I want you three focusing on. Leave the hunters to me."  
Stiles frowned feeling her worry starting to overwhelm her, Derek tightened his hand around her's and his eyes flicked over to her. He smiled gently at her.  
"Your father will be fine and I promise I'm going to do everything I can to get back to you."  
Stiles smiled at him even though she had to admit she wasn't sure that everything was going to go as well as he said. Derek was a risk taker after all and she worried that Gerard would use his temper against him. He was going to be getting very close to that thin line between stupid and brave, which was just Derek all over.  
Stiles frowned when they got close to the school, she didn't see any extra cars in the lot besides the two they were expecting to be there. Gerard Argents car was parked out infront of the double doors leading into the school and her father's car was parked beside it.  
Her eyes went over the rest of the lot looking for any kind of movement.  
"There are other people here." Derek said softly. "They probably won't try anything until we're inside the school. When we're inside that's when we'll turn the tables on them."  
Stiles looked in the rear view mirror to see Isaac and Scott looking as grim faced as she felt she must look.

Derek had to admit that things could have gone better with the rescue at the school. They didn't lose any of their people in the battle but the hunters lost a few, plus they managed to kill Gerard.  
The sheriff was mostly out of it when he saw Stiles and the younger wolves lead him from the high school, Derek wasn't sure what they would have drugged him with. He kept watch while they loaded him into the car and he was glad that he had been. If he hadn't he would have missed the wolfsbane arrow coming towards him, as it was he barely had time to catch the arrow out of the air.  
When he did he snapped it in two then looked up to see who had fired it at him to begin with though he had a good idea of who it was. Allison. She had been easily swayed by Kate to attack them once before and he didn't doubt that she was just as easy to manipulate now as she was then.  
He wasn't wrong. When that arrow had missed Allison had started forward her arm already drawing back wit another arrow ready to be fired.  
Derek allowed himself to slip into his beta form and snarled a warning to the girl, he knew it wouldn't work she had a look of determination in her eyes. Derek dropped into a crouch and started running towards her on all fours his eyes locked to her.  
"Allison!" he heard Scott yell and the girl didn't even flinch.  
The arrow was released and Derek watched as it sped towards him then at the last second dodged away from it. She was still trying to get the next one ready when Derek leapt at her bringing her to the ground, causing her to land hard on her back. He pressed a clawed hand to her throat and snarled a clear warning as he wrestled her bow away with his other hand.  
Tossing it to the side he glared at her.  
"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.  
"My mother's dead because of you." she said through gritted teeth.  
"Your mother is dead because she tried to murder Scott." Derek snapped. "She was poisoning him with wolfsbane and then she tried to kill me for stopping her."  
"It doesn't matter you would have killed her anyway that's all your kind is good at."  
"You are as blind as the rest of your family."  
"Derek let's go." Stiles yelled to him.  
Derek looked up at her yell and could see she was watching him carefully her hand held tightly to the open door of his car. He could see that her knuckles were white from holding so tightly to the door to hold herself in place.  
Derek let himself go back to his more human form then looked down at Allison with a flash of red eyes and fangs. He held took his time carefully snapping her bow into unuasable pieces then tossing them aside before he stood up. He made his way over to the car and stopped at the door looking at Stiles before glancing once more towards Allison.  
As they stood looking at the girl there was a flash of lights as another car made it's way quickly into the parking lot. Stiles grabbed Derek's arm giving it a tug but he just shook his head, he recognized the car.  
When the vechile came to a stop Chris Argent got out of the driver side his eyes full of concern as he looked first to his daughter then the wolves.  
"Derek." he said nodding to the alpha.  
"Chris."  
"What happened here?"  
"Your crazy father and daughter tried to kill us that's what happened." Stiles snapped. "They kidnapped my father, who is the human sheriff of this town by the way, and were holding him here till we agreed to meet."  
Chris's eyes locked to Stiles narrowing slightly but then his eyes flicked over to Derek quickly before he nodded. He took a deep breath running his hand over his face then his eyes turned to Allison who had picked herself up off the ground.  
"They killed my mother! Aren't you going to-"  
"She was my wife!" Chris snapped. "And they didn't kill her, your mother took her own life rather than turn into a werewolf."  
"What?" Allison demanded.  
"Derek and Scott were only defending themselves, she had other choices she could have made. As much as it hurts me to admit, she made the wrong ones." Chris sighed his face saddened. "Get in the damn car Allison."  
The teen girl looked at the wolves and then away quickly as she moved to follow her father's orders.  
"If you can run damage control with the sheriff then I will have my people handle clean up here." Chris sighed.  
"Alright."  
Derek slid into the driver seat of the car and glanced back to see the Sheriff still out of it in the back seat between the two teen boys. In the passenger seat beside him he could see Stiles giving him a tense look as well, they didn't know what they were going to do about him. They had to tell him something.  
Yeah Derek was sure tonight could have gone a lot better than it had. He also knew it could have gone a lot worse too.


End file.
